


Shack of Secrets

by Ima_Paris_Sight



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Paris_Sight/pseuds/Ima_Paris_Sight
Summary: Snake doesn't like how close Buttercup is getting to Ace





	Shack of Secrets

"She'ssss five, Accce."

Snake and Ace sort through their latest supply. With a five-year-old superhero harboring a crush on the seventeen-year-old gang leader. The rest of the gang has gone their separate ways.

"I ain't kissin' the kid." Ace snaps, shuffling the cheap beer to the back of the fridge. "We's just runnin' 'round till we can smoke them powerpukes."

Snake hides the nude cards and replaces them with a regular deck. He trades the cigarettes for chips and candy bars. The two boys had to go into town for some kid-friendly merchandise so Ace wouldn't get busted while scamming the kid.

"You call da carpenter?" Ace asks, shoving the nudie magazines out of sight.

It's a particularly phrased question asking Snake if he cleaned up their bedroom. They share a mattress, and the room is filled with marijuana, bongs, magazines, porn, and whatnot. Snake had cleaned the room out earlier, securing a good amount in a few car trunks through the junkyard. Snake nods in response, studying the couch with its cum stains. Ace moves to the other side and the two lift the heavy piece of furniture to it faces the wall.

Snake throws an old blanket over the stains, noticing Ace coming into his blind spot. The older teenager hikes up Snake's skirt and gives a fanged kiss along the side of his neck.

"Buttacup's gonna be gone t'night. Den I'm all yours."


End file.
